Leid und Verzweiflung
Währenddessen bei der hohen Mauer Delta.... LegendRick:,,Sieht her. Das ist meine neue Erfindung. EIn Flammenwerfer. Er verbrennt sämtliche Gegner die im 10 km Raum vor uns sind. Und da kommen unsere Testpersonen!´´ PandaBae:,,Testpersonen? Das ist ja eine riesige Armee! SOLDATEN! AKTIVIERT VERTEIDIGUNGSSTUFE DES 8. FALLS!´´ ...Feinde hatten wir oft... Banditen.. kleine Armeen der Wüste... Doch diesmal ist es eine große Armee... Wir müssen sie zerstören... Sie könnte gefährlich werden. Gut dass LegendRick einen Flammenwerfer hat... Mal sehen wie sie auf den Flammenwerfer reagieren werden.. (PandaBae) Die feindliche Armee griff direkt an. Der Flammenwerfer von Legendrick nützte garnichts. ..Verdammt! Die Feinde halten das aus... Mein Flammenwerfer war umsonst.. (LegendRick) Die Feinde hielten Feuer aus. Viele von ihnen wurden aber durch die Wachen getötet. LegendRick und PandaBae ziehen sich zurück in den Kommandoraum, wo ihre Leibwächter sie beschützten. Die feindlichen Soldaten kletterten die Mauer hinauf, während andere Soldaten wiederum die Wachen von Akata angriffen. Einige hunderte Feinde kamen schließlich oben an und schlachteten die Wachen ab. 10 Feinde gingen zum Kommandoraum, brachen die Tür auf und töteten die Leibwächter. PandaBae nimmt ihre Muskete und tötet damit 5 der Feinde, aber wurde am Arm gepackt. LegendRick wurde geschubst und ebenfalls gepackt. Sie wurden schließlich gefesselt und entführt. PandaBae:,,Was machen die mit uns? Etwa töten? Ich kann mich nicht bewegen.´´ ...Wir wurden entführt. Was haben sie mit uns vor... Oder wer sind sie überhaupt?.. (LegendRick) LegendRick:,,Wenn sie uns töten wollen hätten sie es schon längst getan. Ich meine wieso würden sie uns durch die Wüste bringen, wenn sie uns dort hätten erledigen können?´´ PandaBae:,,Ok. Da has...´´ Feindlicher Reiter:,,Ruhe da hinten! Noch ein Wort und ich bring euch um! Meine Klinge hat noch keinen Gegner durchbohrt.´´ ...Es ist eine Ehre, die beiden zu entführen... iliyaz wird sicher stolz auf uns sein. Besonders auf mich, da ich die Kutsche fahre... (feindlicher Reiter) Nach der tagelangen Reise kamen sie am Ziel an. Die Entführer zerren die beiden Gefangenen durch den Palast. ...Hier? Oh nein ich sehe es jetzt schon... Knast für immer. Hier in einem schönen Palast werden wir verrecken... Diese gewalttätigen Orks da halten mich zu fest.... (PandaBae) Die Feinde brachten LegendRick und PandaBae in den Thronsaal, wo iliyaz99 auf dem Thron faul herumlag. Die Feinde ließen PandaBae und LegendRick los. ...iliyaz... Er lebt noch? Ich dachte er wär tot.. Was will er von uns?... (PandaBae) Die beiden zückten ihre Messer. PandaBae warf ein Messer in Richtung Iliyaz, aber er wurde durch ein Magieschild beschützt und lachte nur über den Tötungsversuch. iliyaz:,,Dachtet ihr wirklich, ihr könntet mich töten? Ihr seit ja erbärmlich. Wachen!´´ Zwei Wachen packten LegendRick und PandaBae und drückten sie zu Boden sodass es so aussieht als würden sie niederknien. Iliyaz stieg von seinen Thron und ging langsam zu den beiden. Er packte PandaBaes Kinn. iliyaz:,,Ich werde euch nicht in den Kerkern unten einsperren. Ich werde stattdessen was anderes machen...´´ Er schiss auf den glatten gepflegten Teppich... ...Hoffentlich hab ich jetzt Feierabend. (Feindlicher Reiter) iliyaz99:,,Ihr werdet meine persönlichen Sklaven sein und euren Rechten entnommen. Im Akatanischen Reich seit ihr zwei zwar Helden die hohe Privilegien genießen dürft aber hier bei mir seit ihr nichts weiter als Dreck und Scheisse.´´ LegendRick:,,Wir sind nicht fertig mit euch, ihr Mistkerle!!!`` ...Ich hoffe, LegendRick beschützt mich... iliyaz ist so eklig... (PandaBae) LegendRick versuchte, sich loszureißen, aber iliyaz ging zu ihn und tritt ihn ins Gesicht. ,,LegendRick:,,Du bist so dumm und nutzt deinen Thronsaal als Klo? Er sah doch sauber und edel aus. Etwa zu faul, um aufs Klo zu gehen?´´ iliyaz:,,Ich habe mit Absicht hierhin geschissen damit du es zum Test wegmachen kannst. Mit dieser kleinen kaputten Zahnbürste. PandaBae. Du kommst mit mir mit in meine Geheimräume.´´ ...Mal sehen, was ich alles mit dem Druckmittelpaket anstellen kann... Itzuhido soll kommen und hier sterben, während er seine Freunde leiden sieht... (iliyaz) iliyaz:,,Schickt eine Brieftaube zum Standort der Dunkelstahllegion.´´ Feindlicher Reiter:,,Aber die Beförderung.. Ach ich tu es. Ich werd sie heute eh bekommen.´´ Die Brieftaube flog zur Dunkelstahllegion und flog direkt auf Itzuhidos Hand. Itzuhido nimmt den Brief und ließt ihn. Itzuhido. Ich habe LegendRick und PandaBae in meiner Gewalt. Gib mir das Schwert der Gerechtigkeit, oder ihnen werden schlimme Dinge geschehen. Ich bin in der Bergfestung am Rand des nördlichen Königreichs. Itzuhido zerreist den Zettel und zerhackt mit seinen Schwert das Zeltlager der Dunkelstahllegion. Er brüllt noch einmal laut. Itzuhido:,,Iliyaz lebt? UND ER HÄLT PANDABAE UND LEGENDRICK GEFANGEN! Wir müssen sie befreien! Steigt auf eure Leoparden, und dann gehts los! Wir reiten zur Bergfestung am Rande des nördlichen Königreichs. LOS!´´ ...Das Schwein lebt noch... aber nicht mehr lange.. Diesmal werde ich ihn töten... Und wenn er PandaBae auch nur ein Haar krümmt, dann werde ich seinen Tod so schmerzvoll wie möglich gestalten... (Itzuhido) PandaBae wird in iliyaz's Geheimgemächer in den Ausruhbereich gebracht. ...Was hat er mit mir vor?... (PandaBae) PandaBae:,,LEGENDRICK!! HILFE!´´ LegendRick versuchte sich zu befreien, aber wurde auf dem Boden gedrückt und beleidigt von den Wachen. LegendRick:,,Ihr elenden Schweine! Lasst Panda in Ruhe!! Oder ihr werdet den Zorn von Akata spüren!´´ Es ist dort zwar eine schöne Aussicht auf das Tal dahinter, aber es wär die pure Hölle. Iliyaz schlug und tritt PandaBae während er sie beleidigte. PandaBae:,,Lass es! Du weißt schon dass.´´ iliyaz:,,Sei ruhig!´´ PandaBae:,,Du weißt schon dass du den Zorn der Dunkelstahllegion auf dich ziehs... HILFE!!´´ Er wollte sie auch misshandeln, aber wurde unterbrochen, als ein ängstlicher Bote die Tür aufmachte. Bote:,,Iliyaz! Die Dunkelstahllegion! Sie ist auf den Weg hierher! Ich hatte einen Spionagevogel. Ich sah durch meine Zauberkugel, die mit dem Vogel in Mentaler Bahn verbunden war, dass Itzuhido das Zeltlager der Legion kleinhackte in voller Wut. Er befahl dann allen Mitgliedern seiner Legion, mit ihn hierher zu reiten, da er weiß, dass PandaBae und LegendRick im Norden seien.´´ iliyaz:,,Ich wollte grad was machen und du stürzt hier rein. Aber immerhin hast du mich an etwas erinnert. Wachen! Tötet ihn!´´ Bote:,,Nein! NEEINNN!!! Wieso? Was habe ich get.......´´ iliyaz nahm PandaBae kurz darauf am Arm und schleppte sie in eine kleine Zelle und kettete sie an. Er spuckte noch mehrmals auf ihr und beleidigte sie.PandaBae bekam richtige Angst. ...Wo ist denn nur LegendRick?... Ich brauche ihn... (PandaBae) Dann ging er raus zum Thronsaal. Er saß wieder auf seinem Thron. iliyaz:,,LegendRick! Massiere mich am Rücken und am Bauch.´´ LegendRick:,,Wieso soll ich das tun?´´ iliyaz:,,Ich kann auch zu PandaBae in die Zelle gehen und sie misshandeln und anschließend zu töten.´´ ...Dieses Arsch... Ach ich tue es.. PandaBae ist mir wichtig... Sie darf nicht sterben.. (LegendRick) LegendRick tat das schließlich, damit PandaBae nichts geschieht, aber mit großer Wut. Iliyaz ging dann schlafen. Legendrick hatte in seiner Zelle einige eingesperrte Tiere dabei. Er nahm den Käfig mit den Vogel, redete mit ihm und gab ihn einen Zettel in den Schnabel. Der Vogel wurde durchs kleine Zellenfenster freigelassen. Er flog weit bis zu Akata. Dort wurde er schließlich von GuixStaR65 abgefangen, der den Zettel nahm und ihn laß. Ich hoffe dass du es liest. Iliyaz99 hat PandaBae und mich entführen lassen und versklavt. Er stellt mit PandaBae und mir schreckliche Dinge an. Ich konnte den Zettel in meiner Zelle schreiben. Hatte Glück dass bei mir Käfige mit Tieren waren. Wir sind in den nördlichen Königreichen im Bergpalast. GuixStaR65 schickte eine Brieftaube zur Dunkelstahllegion... Der nächste Tag... LegendRick wurde in seinen Zimmer von 5 Männern sehr schwer verprügelt. Schläger:,,Hey! Steh auf wenn wir mit dir reden!´´ LegendRick versuchte es, aber wurde auf den Boden geschubst und niedergetreten. Schläger:,,Du unfähiger Wicht.´´ LegendRick:,,Ihr undisziplinierten Idioten!´´ Schläger:,,Was hast du gesagt?´´ Ein anderer Schläger schlug LegendRick mit einem Holzbalken nieder und dann gingen die 5 Schläger raus. iliyaz stand auf und ging in PandaBaes Zelle. Er beleidigte sie sehr hart, trat auf ihr ein, packte sie am Arm, brachte sie in sein Badezimmer und zwang sie, seine Wäsche zu säubern. Nach 5 Stunden ging iliyaz wieder in den Raum und legte erneut 3 Wäschekörbe rein. Dann ging er zu PandaBae und misshandelte sie während er sie beleidigte und schlug. iliyaz:,,Es lohnt sich kein Widerstand. Schau mich an wenn ich mit dir rede.´´ iliyaz packte PandaBaes Kopf und drehte ihn so um dass sie sich anstarrten. Man sah die Angst in PandaBaes Augen. PandaBae:,,Geh runter von mir. Was willst du?´´ iliyaz:,,Garnichts, außer dir Schmerz zuzufügen. Mal sehen was LegendRick davon hält.. Wachen, bringt LegendRick in den Raum!´´ Die Brieftaube kam bei Itzuhido an. Er laß den Brief... Wir versenden eine Verstärkung. Abaddon und ich werden dabei sein. Wir müssen PandaBae und LegendRick befreien. die Befreiungsaktion hat jetzt höchste Priorität. Ich weiß, es wird besonders hart für dich sein, aber er hält sie fest, misshandelt sie und beutet sie aus. ...Dieser Mistkerl! Ich werde ihn jagen und töten. Niemals lasse ich zu dass PandaBae und LegendRick was passiert.... (Itzuhido) Itzuhido befahl der Legion dass sie schneller reiten sollte. Die Legion war schon am Rand der Erschöpfung, aber sie wollten PandaBae und LegendRick befreien, weswegen sie Itzuhidos Befehl folge leisteten. Während wieder bei iliyaz... LegendRick wurde von den Wachen in das Badezimmer geschleppt und festgehalten. Iliyaz:,,LegendRick. Sieh her.´´ PandaBae:,,LegendRick. Reiße dich los und stich den ekligen Perversling nieder!´´ LegendRick:,,Ich versuche es, aber ich wurde heute verprügelt und entrüstet.´´ iliyaz:,,Siehst du, LegendRick. Du kannst PandaBae nicht helfen. Das kann keiner. Nichtmal die Dunkelstahllegion. Nichtmal Akata.´´ LegendRick:,,Du hast gesagt, du würdest PandaBae in Ruhe lassen, als ich dich massierte!´´ iliyaz:,,Ich habe viele Dinge gesagt.´´ Iliyaz ging von PandaBae runter. iliyaz:,,Wachen, bringt LegendRick in mein Schlafzimmer. Er soll es aufräumen! Und wenn er was falsch macht, dann schlägt ihn. Auch Peitschenhiebe sind erlaubt.´´ Wachen:,,Verstanden!´´ Iliyaz ließ PandaBae weiter das Bad aufräumen, ging raus und aß noch etwas. PandaBae konnte aber keine Gelegenheit zur Flucht ergreifen, da ein Soldat im Raum stand und sie herumkommandierte. Der Soldat schlug sie und beleidigte sie. iliyaz ging dann zu LegendRick in den Raum und zwang ihn, das Klo von iliyaz zu säubern. Dann ging iliyaz zu PandaBae, schleppte sie in sein zweites Schlafgemach, legte sich auf das Bett und zwang ihr, ihn zu massieren. iliyaz:,,Los. Wenn du es nicht tust, wirst du erneut misshandelt. Verstanden?´´ PandaBae:,,J...Ja...´´ PandaBae tat es dann. Iliyaz schmiss oft Wäsche, die auf dem Bett verteilt war nach ihr und beleidigte sie. Dann stand er auf, schubste PandaBae ins Bett und misshandelte sie erneut. PandaBae:,,Ich dachte du lässt mich in Ruhe, wenn ich alles richtig mache!´´ iliyaz:,,Du hast vergessen, mich am Hintern zu massieren.´´ PandaBae:,,Das werd ich sicher nicht!´´ iliyaz misshandelte sie weiter, nötigte sie, beleidigte sie und lästerte über LegendRick. iliyaz:,,Und ich werde nachdem Itzuhido von mir besiegt wurde Akata angreifen und es einnehmen. Jeder soll sehen dass ich euer Herr bin!´´ Iliyaz ging wieder von ihr runter, saß auf ihr und beleidigte sie weiter, während er ein bestelltes Eis aß. Dann rief er zwei Wachen, die PandaBae in den Thronsaal brachten. Im Thronsaal musste sie mit ansehen, wie LegendRick von zwei Soldaten gepeitscht und gequält wird. PandaBae brach in Tränen zusammen, während iliyaz nur lachte und sie beleidigte. Während wieder bei der Dunkelstahllegion... Itzuhido:,,Schneller! Wir haben die Hälfte des Weges hinter uns! Wir dürfen nicht aufgeben. Es verginden 2 Tage, wo sie von iliyaz gequält wurden.´´ Lillystar:,,PandaBae... Ich schwöre bei Gott und bei Satan, dass ich iliyaz kleinhacken werde!´´ Itzuhido:,,Ach da kommt ja unsere Verstärkung.´´ Exelaratore:,,Ihr hattet ja einen Vorsprung da ihr magische Kräfte hattet.´´ Abaddon:,,Unser Mana ist aus. Wir müssen nun im normalen Tempo weiterreiten. Wir sind aber immerhin noch gleichschnell wie ihr.´´ GuixStaR65:,,Itzuhido. Du darfst das Schwert der Gerechtigkeit ruhig bei dieser Mission noch behalten. Ich habe eh ein weiteres Schwert und den Schild der Rechtschaffenheit.´´ Itzuhido:,,Ok. Ich fasse einen Plan. Wir dringen in den Palast ein und töten alle Wachen die uns begegnen, um iliyaz unter Druck zu setzen. Dann werden wir iliyaz im Throhnsaal direkt angreifen. Lillystar und Exelaratore müssen in den Kerkern nachschauen. PandaBae und LegendRick könnten auch dort drinnen sein.´´ Abaddon:,,Itzuhido, du bist zwei ganze Tage fokusiert auf das Schloss von iliyaz und darauf, die beiden zu befreien. Schonmal an Schlaf gedacht?´´ Itzuhido:,,Wie kann man schlafen, wenn man weiß, dass PandaBae und LegendRick, also zwei sehr gute Freunde von mir, in iliyaz's Klauen sind?´´ Abaddon:,,Ich weiß nicht.´´ GuixStaR65:,,Es ist Nacht und es ist ein Sandsturm. Sollten wir nicht umkehren?´´ Itzuhido:,,Nein. ICh werde nicht aufgeben. Wir werden nicht aufgeben.´´ Währenddessen wieder bei iliyaz... iliyaz:,,Wir haben doch beide was gutes im Sinn. Du willst so schnell wie möglich dein Geld. Und ich mag die Macht. Oder ist es nicht so, Nickname 4780? Ach Pandabae, bring mir ein Eis. Und heut Nacht kommst du in mein Schlafgemach!´´ Nickname:,,Nett, wie du diese Idioten herumkommandierst. Und die zwei sind wirklich die Anführer der Verteidigungsmacht Akatas? Ich würd sie für ne halbe Million kaufen. Ich kenne Kunden, die würden sie für einen viel höheren Preis kaufen, als ich je habe.´´ iliyaz:,,Nein, die behalte ich. Diese zwei Idioten sollen mir weiter dienen, das Geschirr wegräumen, Essen machen, massieren, sauber machen und misshandelt werden. Ich werd PandaBae immer ärgern und misshandeln und LegendRick ruinier ich so richtig die Seele.´´ Nickname:,,ok. Und was ist eigentlich mit dem Umbrasystem?´´ iliyaz:,,Es ist schon fertig. Es wird die Dunkelstahllegion auslöschen indem der Boden unter ihnen zusammenbricht. Dann stürzen sie ein und sterben unter den Trümmern. ...Der tägliche Schmerz und die tägliche Angst.... Immer dieser eklige stinkende fette iliyaz... Wieso muss er mir sowas antun... Wieso will er mir alles nehmen? Meine Heimat, meinen Freund und meine Würde... Und immer wenn ich was falsch mache bestraft er mich. Was hab ich ihn so getan dass er mich so hasst?... (PandaBae) In der Küche wurde sie von den Aufsehern gemobbt und beleidigt und einmal sogar zusammengeschlagen. Aufseher 1:,,Arbeite besser! Oder willst du wieder den Boden küssen?´´ Ein weiterer Aufseher schubste sie auf den Boden. Dann stand sie auf und nahm das Eis. Aufseher 2:,,Ups! Hahahahaha!´´ Dann ging sie wieder raus mit dem Eis. ...Wann kommt die Dunkelstahllegion nur.... (PandaBae) Sie brachte Iliyaz das aufwendig gestaltete und gemachte Eis. ...Ich hoffe jetzt, dass er zufrieden ist... (PandaBae) Iliyaz nahm es zu sich, aber warf es auf den Boden. iliyaz:,,Pfh! Es schmeckt scheisse! Los, mach mir ein neues!´´ PandaBae ging wieder in die Küche. Hinter der Tür versteckten sich aber die zwei Aufseher, die PandaBae festhielten, treteten und zwangen, das Geschirr abzuspülen. Dann machte sie das Eis. Sie ging dann hinauf zu iliyaz in den Thronsaal und überreichte ihn das Eis. Iliyaz nahm es zu sich und schlang es gierig in sich. iliyaz:,,Das ist zu wenig! Mach noch eins! Ich komme diesmal mit um zu schauen wie du es machst.´´ iliyaz ging diesmal auch in die Küche und saß auf einen Stuhl, der hinter dem Eisabteil der Küche stand. Er kommandierte PandaBae herum und aß mehrere Eisbecher. Dann nach den dritten Eis stand er langsam auf, hob seine Hand auf PandaBae's Mund. iliyaz:,,Du hörst mir jetzt genau zu. Ich habe mit dir etwas vor. Und dafür gehst du heute in mein drittes Schlafzimmer. Und wenn du nicht automatisch kommst, dann werden wir eine kleine Show ansehen. In der Show sehen wir, wie lange LegendRick magische Elektroschocks aushält.´´ Iliyaz ließ PandaBaes Mund los und schubste sie auf den Boden, worauf er sie misshandelte. Dann stieg er auf und zwang ihr, noch weitere 20 Eisbecher für iliyaz zu machen. Iliyaz beleidigte sie während ihrer Arbeit noch weiter und behinderte sie bei der Arbeit. Dann nachdem iliyaz sein 20. Eis aß, zwang er PandaBae, den Boden aufzuwischen und störte dabei, indem er auf den Boden schiss und spuckte oder PandaBae schlug und misshandelte und über sie lästerte. Dann wurde PandaBae in ihre Zelle gesperrt und iliyaz ging wieder in den Thronsaal. Er hat sich was neues ausgedacht.... Zur gleichen Zeit bei der Legion.... Lillystar10:,,Ich vermisse PandaBae so sehr. Wir waren so gute Freunde. Ihr wisst noch du, PandaBae, LegendRick und ich auf den Felsen saßen und Spaß hatten, wo wir mit unseren Drachen ritten und wilde Stunts ausführten oder kletterten. Wir hatten immer so viel Spaß miteinander. Und dieser Iliyaz versaut es. Ich freue mich, meine Klinge in seinen stinkenden Körper zu bohren.´´ Itzuhido:,,Keine Sorge. Ich werde sie befreien und iliyaz eigenhändig töten. Ich werde nicht zulassen dass LegendRick und PandaBae so leiden müssen, AUCH WENN ICH DAFÜR MEIN LEBEN GEBE!´´ Exelaratore:,,Wenn das dein Ziel ist... Ich will nicht dass du unnötig stirbst.´´ Itzuhido:,,Ich sterbe vielleicht nicht unnötig.´´ Währenddessen wieder bei iliyaz99.... Iliyaz packte PandaBae erneut in den Raum und ging mit ihr in den Folterkeller und fesselte sie aufs Folterbett. Er stellt alles mögliche gräuelnde mit ihr an. Zb. misshandelte er sie brutaler und tat noch weitere Sachen und brach damit sogar ihren Willen und machte viele Stunden weiter. LegendRick wurde von einigen Wachen zusammengeschlagen und gequält und wurde genau wie PandaBae gezwungen, iliyaz zu waschen und zwar seinen gesamten Körper, während ein Peitschenmann hinter ihnen stand. Iliyaz missbrauchte PandaBae weiter indem er auf ihr nur mit Unterhose draufsaß auf den Kopf und schiss wo die Unterhose aber das schlimme verhindern konnte. LegendRick wurde festgehalten. Die Wachen hielten sienen Kopf und hielten seine Augenlider auf damit er das ganze ansehen musste. Die Perversität und Brutalität genau so wie der Erfindungsreichtum, wenn es darum geht, Leben schwer zu machen, hatte bei iliyaz kaum Grenzen. Es ging noch weitere 2 Wochen so. Das seelische Leben von PandaBae und LegendRick war vollkommen zerstört und sie wurden brutal ausgebeutet und ausgenutzt und mussten leiden. Ihr Kampfeist war vollständig weg und sie mussten iliyaz alle drei Stunden durchfüttern aber wurden immer misshandelt und geschlagen wenn iliyaz unzufrieden war. Selbst die Wachen ekelten sich da iliyaz ohne Gewand oft auf den Thron saß und weiterhin PandaBae missbrauchte genau so wie LegendRick, den er oft dazu zwang, Dreck zu essen. Es war die Hölle. Als iliyaz PandaBae und Legendrick zwang, ihn noch mehrmals zu waschen während er sich mit absicht dreckig machte, kam ein Soldat rein. Soldat:,,Hochgeehrter gottgleicher Iliyaz, draußen seh ich die Dunkelstahllegion. Sie ist schon bald in unserer Falle.´´ iliyaz misshandelte während des Angriffes die beiden extrem hart und ihm war es egal, wie das Ende der Legion aussieht. ....Dieser Scheisskerl.... Er misshandelt uns und bringt uns noch weiter als an unsere Grenzen der Belastbarkeit... Es wurde von Tag zu Tag immer schlimmer. PandaBae packt es seit langen nicht mehr und ich verlor meine Hoffnungen an die Freiheit. wieso muss er uns alles nehmen und uns ausbeuten? Was haben wir falsch gemacht dass wir sowas verdienen? (LegendRick) iliyaz99:,,Sei still, Idiotin. Dann wäre ich vlt ein kleines bisschen Vorsichtiger und würde LegendRick am Leben lassen. Aber nein das kannst du nicht. Euer Leben ist ein Stück Dreck und gut für mich. Ich hab vor, Geld mit euch zu verdienen.´´ Die Dunkelstahllegion tappte in die Falle. Doch sie reagierten blitzschnell. Ihre Leoparden sprangen von einstürzenden Bruchstück bis zum nächsten um nach Oben zu gelangen. Sie kämpften sich durch und schafften es in den Palast, wo sie schon die animalischen Schreie von PandaBae hörten. Itzuhido:,,Sie sind da oben! Kämpft weiter! Wir müssen sie erreichen!´´ Lillystar:,,Meine Bff... Sie wird gedemütigt...'' Die Legion hielt Itzuhido, Abaddon, GuixStaR65, Lillystar und Exelaratore den Rücken frei. Nach einen langen Kampf, wo Exelaratore starb, schafften sie es in den Thronsaal. Sie sahen wie iliyaz PandaBae am Saalteppich misshandelte und die Wachen das Messer an LegendRicks Hals hielten. Iliyaz bekam ein anderes Messer von einen Wachen in die Hand. Er schneidet leicht über PandaBaes zerkratzte Haut und hielt das Messer an ihrem Hals und spuckte sie an. Er hatte noch seine Unterhose an und darin versteckte er einen Notsender. Er drückte ihn und es kamen viele Wachen in den Saal. Sie hielten ihre Bazookas bereit und viele andere Wachen griffen die Helden an. Itzuhido allerdings ging auf iliyaz los. Iliyaz stand auf, nahm PandaBae und hielt ihr das Messer an die Kehle während er sie anekelte und ihr Beleidigungen ins Ohr flüstert. iliyaz:,,Noch eine falsche Bewegung, und sie ist tot. Gib mir das Schwert der Gerechtigkeit. Oder sie ist Geschichte.´´ Itzuhido wurde schließlich von zwei Wachen angegriffen die ihn das Schwert nahmen und es iliyaz gaben. Iliyaz bekam die Unsterblichkeit und konnte nicht mehr durch Außeneinwirkung oder Altersschwäche sterben und blieb ewig im gleichen Körperzustand wie seitdem er das Schwert in den Händen hält. GuixStaR65 und Abaddon hielten die Wachen hin und bekämpften sie.... ...Ich kann sie nicht mehr lange halten. Es sind zu viele. Ich schaff es ernst nicht mehr. Meine Ausdauer schwindet langsam.... (Abaddon) Ein Krieger konnte mit seiner Lanze Abaddon durchbohren. Abaddon nahm die Lanze langsam hinaus und kämpfte weiter. Er wurde erschossen und fiel auf dem Boden. ......Hier... Ich spüre die Pfeile, die mich durchbohren. Ich werde hier sterben... Es sind zu viele... Und meine Rüstung ist zerstört.... Ich darf nicht umfallen.... TheNewFissy ist da vorne.... Ich werde immerhin noch Itzuhido retten.... (GuixStaR65 GuixStaR65:,,ICH WERDE NICHT AUFGEBEN!!! EGAL, WIE VIELE KUGELN MICH AUCH NUR TREFFEN! EGAL, WIE VIELE SCHWERTER DURCH MEIN FLEISCH DRINGEN! ICH WERDE FÜR DIE EHRE KÄMPFEN! UND WENN NÖTIG FÜR SIE STERBEN!!´´ Aus einer Tür kommt TheNewFissy. Er zielt auf Itzuhidos Kopf um ihn zu töten. GuixStaR65 wurde sehr oft getroffen und seine Rüstung zerbricht langsam. Doch trotzdem rannte er weiter im Kugelhagel. ...Ich spüre, wie ich sterbe.... So fühlt sich der Tod an.... Diese Welt... Sie ist nur eine Hölle... Ich werde es noch schaffen.... (GuixStaR65) Und bevor er tot umfiel stach er mit seiner blutigen Klinge TheNewFissy in das Herz worauf er mitstarb. GuixStaR65s Willen war größer als seine Ausdauer. Schon als sein Herz nicht mehr pumpt und sämtliche Gliedmassen durchgeschossen wurden kämpfte er weiter. In seiner Entschlossenheit ignorierte er den Schmerz und lief weiter, egal wie schwerfällig es war. Nichts kann jemanden aufhalten, der fest an sein Ziel glaubt. GuixStaR65 und Abaddon starben einen Heldentod. Itzuhido musste das mit Entsetzen ansehen. Dazu noch wird LegendRick niedergrprügelt und PandaBae wird ebenfalls verletzt und gedemütigt und belästigt. ...Diese Welt ist grauenvoll... Ich sah mit eigenen Augen mit... Wie Abaddon starb.... Ich sah GuixStaR65 fallen... Dieser Moment kam mir lang vor... Er ist wahrlich der stärkste Krieger den ich je sah... Edel und ehrenhaft... Und er starb, nur um uns zu retten... Ich sehe, wie LegendRick niedergeprügelt wird... Wie er versucht, PandaBae zu helfen, aber es nicht schafft.... Man sieht ihn die Verzweiflung schon an... Und ich sehe, wie PandaBae misshandelt wird... wie iliyaz grausam ist und was er alles mit ihr anstellt... Dass ich an einem Moment mehr schlimmes erleben konnte, mehr schlimmes, als wie die gesamte Zeit davor zusammen.... GuixStaR65 starb, um diese Mission zu retten... um PandaBae zu retten... ICH WERDE DIESE UNGERECHTIGKEIT NICHT ZULASSEN!!!(Itzuhido) Itzuhido riss sich aber los. tötete mit einem einfachen Faustschlag den Wachen. Er zückte seine zwei weiteren Schwerter und beschützte PandaBae. Iliyaz schoss Windschnitte und traf Lillystar, worauf ihr der Arm abfiel. Dazu noch wurde Itzuhido sehr oft angeschossen und fiel langsam zu Boden. ...Wieso kann ich nichts ändern... Wieso muss ich zusehen, wie Freunde qualvoll sterben... Wieso muss ich zusehen... ...wie eine Freundin verletzt wird... Wieso muss iliyaz uns alles nehmen.... Ich werde solange ich lebe... für eine bessere Welt kämpfen.... Ich werde... PANDABAE AUS ILIYAZ FÄNGEN BEFREIEN!! GuixStaRs Tod soll nicht umsonst gewesen sein.... Ich werde ihn rächen.... (Itzuhido) PandaBae wird weiter von iliyaz beleidigt und dann getreten mit seine dreckigen Füßen. Doch eine Explosion kam. Sie zerstörte eine Wand. Ein Fluchtweg war eingeschlagen. Da vorne kämpfte schon die Legion gegen einige Wachen. Lillystar ging zu PandaBae und umarmte sie. PandaBae weinte extrem wegen den Zeiten und wegen den Tod von GuixStaR65 und Abaddon. PandaBae stand dann schwerfällig auf und tötete mit einem Speer die Schläger, die LegendRick niederschlugen. LegendRick konnte noch aufstehen und nahm eine Axt, womit er die Wachen zurückdrängte. Itzuhido stand wieder auf, voller Wunden und in einer zerstörten Rüstung, aber mit brennenden Hass. Er nahm seine Klingen in seine beschädigten Hände. ...Solange ich noch lebe, werde ich für PandaBAe und Legendrick kämpfen.... Dieses Schwein hat ihnen was schrecklliches angetan, was schrecklich unverzeihliches.... ICH WERDE IHN AUSLÖSCHEN!!!! (Itzuhido) Itzuhido:,,DU ARROGANTES PERVERSES MISTVIEH! ICH WERDE DICH AUSLÖSCHEN, AUCH WENNS DAS LETZTE IST WAS ICH TUN WERDE!! Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass GUIXSTARS TOD NICHT UMSONST GEWESEN IST!´ LegendRick und Lillystar flohen. PandaBae stellte sich vor Itzuhido. iliyaz:,,Ach dieses Vich stellt sich auch noch vor ihrem verletzten Befreier und will mir was antun? Wie niedlich. Ich werde dich an perverse Leute weitergeben aber niemand davon ist so schlimm wie ich und du wirst für immer bei mir leben du...`` Itzuhido:,,Lass sie in Ruhe! Sie hat es sich nicht verdient, dass du sie versklavst! DU MIESE RATTE HAST IHR LEBEN ZERSTÖRT! ICH WERDE DICH AUSLÖSCHEN UND ZERHACKEN. ICH WERDE IMMER WEITER REINSTECHEN BiS DU STIRBST!!! ´DU WIRST NICHT AUF IHRER WÜRDE HERUMTRAMPELN!´´ iliyaz:,,Ach was können zwei dumme Leute über ihr Schicksal entscheiden. Du bist echt naiv und dumm, wenn du denkst, deine Freunde zu retten. Ehre bedeutet für mich nichts. Ich habe Spaß daran, sie auszunutzen.´´ PandaBae:,,Lass Itzuhido am Leben!´´ PandaBae wich geekelt zurück nachdem Iliyaz etwas ekliges andeutete. Iliyaz hält das Schwert der Gerechtigkeit bereit und Itzuhido und PandaBae wurden umzingelt von Soldaten. Nur der Fluchtweg war frei. Itzuhido:,,PandaBae, verschwinde! Ich werde mich opfern! WIR HABEN VIEL VERLOREN, UM DICH ZU RETTEN, WEIL DU UNSERE FREUNDIN BIST!´´ PandaBae:,,Und wenn er dich auch versklavt?´´ Itzuhido:,,Wir opferten viel dafür, um allein dich zu retten. GuixStaR65s Tod soll nicht umsonst gewesen sein... UND JETZT FLIEH ENDLICH! Flieh!´´ PandaBae:,,Aber...´´ Itzuhido:,,Flieh endlich! Ich werde ihn hier und jetzt erledigen!´´ PandaBae lief runter zu der Legion und stieg auf Itzuhidos Leoparden. Itzuhido rannte auf Iliyaz und traf ihn am Herz mit dem Dolch, den er mal von GM Psiiclox hatte, aber durch ein Magieschild überlebt iliyaz. Daraufhin wird Itzuhido gefangengenommen und gedemütigt und danach eingesperrt im Hochsicherheitstrakt. PandaBae und die Dunkelstahllegion und LegendRick ritten ins Akatanische Reich und berichteten im Ratssaal Tatocat diese Sache. PandaBae wurde ermutigt und fühlte sich schon besser. Sie bekam kurzweilig die Macht über Akata. Während wieder bei iliyaz... iliyaz:,,...Diese PandaBae... Ich habe viel mit ihr vor und sie ist uns entflohen.... Macht euch Angriffsbereit. Wir entführen sie wieder. Bringt noch ein paar hochrangige Leute zu mir. Die Männlichen hohen Tiere von Akata sollen in die Folterkammer. Die weiblichen in die Zellen und als meine persönlichen Sklaven dienen, damit ich sie brechen kann. Das geht bei ihnen viel leichter. Und bitte plündert das Land aus sodass es arm ist. Und zerstört wichtige Monumente. Ich will diese scheiss PandaBae hier haben.´´ General:,,Jawohl, Herr. Ganz, wie sie wünschen.´´ Bei Itzuhido im Verlies.... ...Diese verdammten Ketten... Ich dachte schon mit meinem Tod, aber wurde hier aufgehängt, nah am Abflussrohr wo iliyaz's Scheisse rausfließt.... Die ständigen Schmerzen...Es tat so sehr weh.... Wie eine Qual war es für mich... Wär ich doch nur gestorben... Aber ich war glücklich, PandaBae und LegendRick sind in Sicherheit... Und das aber für einen schweren Preis.... (Itzuhido) PandaBae bereitere alles für einen Angriffsfall vor und umgab sich von 50 Leibwachen, zu groß war die Angst, wieder in iliyaz's Fängen zu geraten. PandaBae:,,Wir sind frei endlich. Dieser iliyaz war so schrecklich zu mir. Ich will ihn nie wieder sehen. LegendRick:,,Aber zum welchen Preis denn? Wir verloren so ziemlich alle Helden des Reiches... Und ich glaube nicht dass wir mit ihm fertig sind.... ´´ 2 Tage später.... ....Es ist bald so weit.... Der Krieg. Ich spüre schon den Wind. Ich spüre an den Wind, dass bald ein Sturm kommen wird.... (LegendRick) Eine riesige Armee reitet zur Hochmauer Delta. Sie sind bis auf die Zähne bewaffnet. Hinter ihnen sieht man eine hohe Staubwolke. Ihr Kampfschrei ist schon leicht hörbar. PandaBae:,,Lasst sie so weit kommen bis alle von ihnen die rote Linie überquert haben! Dann aktiviert den Graben!´´ Der Graben wurde aktiviert. Der Boden unter den Feinden brach zusammen und sie stürzten alle in den Tod. Sie glaubten, sie hätten vorerst gesiegt, aber dem ist nicht so.. Im Süden im Meer wurden Kriegsschiffe gesichtet. An der Hochmauer Beta kam ein weiterer Sturm von Feinden. Da die Hochmauer extrem glatt ist, können die Feinde nicht hinaufklettern. Doch sie haben noch mehr auf Lager... Während bei dem Südstrand... Tomatengamer:,,Setzt die neuen Kanonen ein. Die schießen schneller und stärker!´´ Gian-Luca:,,Ok.´´ Die Schiffe konnten großteils aber standhalten und kamen am Strand an. Die feindlichen Krieger greifen die akatanischen Soldaten an und scheinen ihnen überlegen zu sein. Während bei der Mauer Beta... Tatocat:,,Gibt denen einen Pfeilregen! Und vergiftet die Pfeile auch! Sie dürfen nicht ins Königreich!´´ ...Sie greifen mit allem an was sie haben. Sie wollen umbedingt da durch. (Tatocat) Die Feinde aber aktivierten ihr Katapult und zerstörten die Mauer, die kurz darauf einbrach. Tatocat und ihre Wachen starben dabei. Die Feinde gingen ins Königreich.... An der Hochmauer Delta scheint es auch nicht besser zu sein... Versteckte Feinde griffen an und töteten sämtliche Wachen. Nun steht PandaBae allein am Rand der Mauer, zwischen den sicheren Tod und einen feindlichen Soldaten. Sie springt runter, aber kann sich durch ihren Enterhaken retten, schwingt sich hinauf, nimmt Pfeil und Bogen und schießt von der Luft aus Giftpfeile auf den Feind, der dann tot umfiel. PandaBae floh ins Ratsgebäude. Wieder an der Südküste.... Die Feinde nahmen den gesamten Strand ein. Tomatengamer, der sich nah am Strand versteckte, schlich sich über den Strand, nahm seine Atemmaske und tauchte runter. Er fand im Wasser eine eingesperrte Kreatur und befreite sie. Er brachte sich schnell in Sicherheit und kam wieder ans Land. Die Kreatur überraschte die Feinde und griff sie an. Die Feinde, die sich verteidigten, wurden von der anderen Seite von Panzern angegriffen, die sie weiter dezimierten. Die Kreatur konnte getötet werden und die akatanischen Panzer wurden zurückgedrängt. Doch das akatanische Militär hatte vor einigen Wochen was neues erfunden. Und zwar eine Pfeilraketenkanone. 3 km weiter vom Strand entfernt feuerten die dort stationierten Pfeilregenkanonen über 400.000 Pfeile. Sie flogen bis zum Strand und trafen die meisten Feinde. Tomatengamer und seine Armee drängen die restlichen Feinde zurück und konnten den Strand zurückerobern. Die Mauer Beta... Die Mauer ist gefallen... Mit ihr auch die Sicherheit für die inneren Städte, die angegriffen wurden. PandaBae befiehlt eine Verteidigungskette, die den gesamten Westen des Landes schützen soll. Die Hauptstädte wurden angegriffen. PandaBae ritt mit der Dunkelstahllegion davon und konnte einige Verfolger abschütteln. PandaBae:,,Ich habe einen Plan, unser Königreich zu retten. Der Ostteil wird nach und nach eingenommen und die Hauptstädte werden angegriffen. Vielleicht kann Itzuhido das verhindern. Wir reiten zu iliyaz's Palast und befreien ihn. Ich habe zwar große Angst, wieder unter ihn zu leiden, aber Akata ist mir wichtig und er könnte die feindlichen Armeen besiegen. Er weiß wie man die Dunkelstahllegion perfekt anführt. Ich meine der andere Vorreiter starb und der dritte Vorreiter verlor ihren rechten Arm.´´ Die Legion kam schließlich bei iliyaz's Palast an. Sie sahen noch das offene Loch, das sie damals als Fluchtweg nutzten. Es war schon Nacht. Lillystar:,,Und du bist dir sicher, dass wir jetzt da reingehen und Itzuhido befreien? Was wenn iliyaz uns bemerkt? Letztes mal mussten sogar die stärksten Krieger sterben. Und wir sind ihnen nichtmal ansatzweise gewachsen. Wie wären sofort tot wenn wir reingehen, vorallem wenn man seinen rechten Arm nicht mehr benutzen kann.´´ Die Legion schlich sich rein in den Kerkern des Palastes. Die Wachen bekamen nichts davon mit. Als PandaBae und zwei weitere Soldaten der Legion bei Itzuhido standen, wurde der Alarm aktiviert. Itzuhido:,,Was machst du hier? Du solltest ja in Sicherheit sein. Und wir werden gerade überwacht.´´ PandaBae nahm ihr Schwert und durchschnitt die Ketten und befreite Itzuhido. Die Gruppe tötete die Wachen und schlich sich in den Thronsaal. Iliyaz ging gerade in sein Gemach. Itzuhido und PandaBae schlichen sich an der Zimmerdecke weiter vorbei, während Lillystar von zwei Rittern der Legion beschützt wird. Itzuhido springt runter mit PandaBae. Sie verstecken sich schnell hinter einer Säule und warten einige Zeit. Dann gehen sie in iliyaz's Zimmer. Sie sahen wie iliyaz im Bett schlief und gingen langsam und vorsichtig durchs Zimmer, um nach den Schwert der Gerechtigkeit zu suchen und um nach den Angriffsplänen zu suchen. Das Zimmer war extrem dreckig und stinkte, weshalb die Suche erschwert wurde. PandaBae fand die Pläne auf iliyaz's Nachtkasten und steckte sie in ihre Taschen. Itzuhido schaute unter iliyaz's Bett nach und fand das Schwert, aber dabei fielen einige Kisten mit Diamanten um, wodurch iliyaz aufwachte. Er spottete wieder über PandaBae und stand auf, um sie zu verletzen. Doch was er nicht erwartete, war, dass Itzuhido ebenfalls im Raum war und das Schwert der Gerechtigkeit in seinen Händen hielt. iliyaz rief die Wachen und rannte aus den Raum. Itzuhido und PandaBae wehrten die Wachen ab und schlossen die Tür. Nach einigen Stunden der Verteidigung gab Itzuhido das Signal. Die Legion sieht es und rettet die beiden anschließend. Lillystar konnte ebenfalls entkommen und sie ritten zurück zu Akata, aber mussten feststellen, dass Akata eingenommen wurde. Sie ritten durchs Königreich und sahen den Krieg. Überall waren Soldaten due kämpften und viele Leichen. Akata fiel somit. Nur noch die Hauptstädte sind übrig. Dort wurde die Dunkelstahllegion reingelassen. Sie ruhten sich aus. PandaBae war erleichtert, nicht wieder von iliyaz gefangen worden zu sein. Währenddessen bei iliyaz... iliyaz:,,ARGH! Diese verdammten Ärsche! Sie haben es tatsächlich gewagt, Itzuhido zu befreien und mir das Schwert und die Pläne wegzunehmen!! Ich werde diese zwei ordentlich bestrafen auf meiner brutalsten Seite! Ich freue mich, zu sehen, wie Itzuhidos Haut langsam abgeschält wird.´´ Er war so wütend und befahl die Tötung aller Sklaven, die im Palast arbeiteten. Dazu noch ließ er die Wachen im Thronsaal für ihre Unfähigkeit bestrafen und ging in den Hangar. Dort stand eine große Flugmaschine. Diese kann eine Bombe abfeuern, welche sogar ganze Armeen auslöschen kann. Er stieg in die Maschine und flog mit der Maschine in Richtung Akata. Mit ihm noch eine weitere riesige Armee aus Drachen. Es vergingen 5 Tage... Die Mauer der ersten Hauptstadt wurde durchbrochen. LegendRick und Lillystar versuchten, die Feinde abzuwehren, aber sie wurden gefangengenommen, während ihre Garnison ausgelöscht wurde. Die erste Hauptstadt wurde aufgegeben. PandaBae und Itzuhido wussten allerdings nicht von dem Verlust von Lillystar und LegendRick. Sie begangen die Verteidigungsmission. Dank den Plänen konnten sie die Schwachstellen der Feinde gezielt angreifen und die Feinde sogar besiegen. Und von iliyaz's Flugmaschine bekamen sie auch was mit. PandaBae und Itzuhido stiegen auf ihre Drachen und flogen zur Flugmaschine von Iliyaz, die gerade über Akata schwebt. Sie sahen aber, wie iliyaz Lillystar und LegendRick an den Boden gekettet hatte. iliyaz:,,Gib mir das Schwert. Sonst werden diese zwei hier sterben. Auch überlässt PandaBae mir, oder ihr werdet Zeuge davon, wie ich diese zwei da töte.´´ Er stieg langsam auf und schlug LegendRick ins Gesicht. Dann streckte er seine Hand aus, in der Hoffnung, das Schwert zu bekommen. Aber Itzuhido und PandaBae griffen an. PandaBae griff iliyaz direkt aus Zorn an, wurde kurz von ihm festgehalten, aber danach befreitete sie sich wieder. Itzuhido kümmert sich um die Wachen und befreite Lillystar und LegendRick. Die Bombe ist schon bereit für die Detonation. PandaBae sprang hinauf, dann zur Steuerkonsole und dann flog sie weiter zurück mit der Flugmaschine, sodass sie inmitten der Drachenarmee ist. Sie ging dann zur Bombe und aktivierte sie, sodass sie in 30 Minuten explodiert. Außerdem sabotierte sie das System, was die Bombe fallen lässt. Iliyaz ging aber zu ihr, hielt sie fest und wollte sie zwar misshandeln, aber LegendRick und Lillystar griffen ihn von hinten an. Iliyaz schlug Lillystar so hart sodass sie von der Flugmaschine ins Wasser fiel. Sie überlebte den Sturz nur sehr knapp, aber mit harten Verletzungen. Iliyaz stieg auf einen kleineren Helikopter und floh, aber wurde beinahe von PandaBae getötet, da sie ihn mit Pfeilen versuchte, zu töten. Die Helden stiegen wieder auf ihre Drachen und flogen runter, während die Bombe oben explodierte und die gesamte Drachenarmee starb, bevor sie angreifen konnte. Lillystar wurde zu einem Militärposten gebracht, wo ihr ein Roboterarm angebracht wurde. Akata wurde von Feinden vollständig befreit, aber die Angst wegen einem erneuten Angriff blieb. Itzuhido und die Dunkelstahllegion beschützte PandaBae, LegendRick und Lillystar. Sie gingen auf die Jagd nach feindlichen Stützpunkten und schalteten sie erfolgreich aus. Iliyaz war extrem sauer. ...Diese kleine miese Ratte... Sie entkam mir nochmal... Und Itzuhido... Dieses Schwein ist auch auf frei. Und jetzt löschen sie meine Armee aus.... Wie auch immer... Ich werde bevor ich verliere ein Exempel an die ganze Welt statuieren..... (Iliyaz) Iliyaz griff mit seiner Armee nochmal an. Er ließ zuerst den Rest des nördlichen Reiches verbrennen, zog durch die Wüste und ließ Akata niederbrennen. Eine weitere Schlacht kam, wo extrem viele Explosionswaffen benutzt wurden. ....Wir kamen von unserer Jagd zurück.... Und Akata ist zerstört.... Wieso nur? Ist das die Rache von iliyaz?.... Ich sehe nur Blutpfützen, tote Soldaten, Ascheschichten und überall Asche und Staub in der Luft.... All unsere Bauwerke sind zerstört.... All unser MIlitär ist gefallen... Akata ging unter..... Und es brannte viel... (Itzuhido) ....Wieso musste das passieren? Nur weil iliyaz mein Leben schwer mache will und weil er Itzuhido hasst... DIeses Schwein..... Er will uns alles wegnehmen..... Unsere Würde, unsere Freunde, unsere Freiheit und dann unsere Heimat..... (PandaBae) ....Wenn ich alles nur ändern könnte... Irgendwas müsste doch funktionieren. Iliyaz hat ja jetzt die Macht... Aber irgendwas müssen wir gegen ihn haben.... (LegendRick) ....Unfassbar, wie schlimm iliyaz ist... Einfach all unsere Hoffnungen zerstören.... Diese ständig wiederkehrende Qual.... (Lillystar10) Die Dunkelstahllegion streifte umher durchs Land.... Sie sahen entsetzliches... Überall in den Dörfern sieht man, wie überlebende Zivilisten und Soldaten getötet, misshandelt und erniedrigt werden... Oft sieht man auch im Boden steckende Speere, wo Köpfe von Soldaten aufgespießt wurden.... Niemand lebt noch sicher.... Es ist noch viel schlimmer, als wir alle es uns je vorgestellt hatten... ....Was für ein Leben.. Einfach bedienen lassen und Leute misshandeln, während ich zusehe, wie meine Feinde untergehen... Und ich bin dazu noch unsterblich.... Ich werde PandaBae und die Dunkelstahllegion kriegen... Lass mich nachdenken.... Itzuhido soll bis zum Tod gefoltert werden.... PandaBae soll zum Selbstmord getrieben werden und LegendRick und Lillystar sollen vor PandaBaes Augen auf brutale Weise getötet werden... (iliyaz) Kategorie:Storyparts